Koolickle
by storiesyeah
Summary: In which Austin has never eaten a pickle before and Ally just won't allow it. ONE SHOT


**This is a somewhat unfinished one shot I wrote in like a day so it may not be the best but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

* * *

"_Not ever?_"

"Ever."

"But. But they're pickles!"

Austin just shrugs.

"Nope. No, I'm sorry. I won't allow it," Ally says.

Austin raises an eyebrow. "You won't allow it?" he asks, slowly, trying to see if she's joking or not. "Dang, I've only known you for less than 48 hours, and you're already inflicting rules on me."

The two have met the day before when he was just at Sonic Boom casually playing the drums with two perfectly good corn dogs. Next thing they know, they're writing a song together for the Ellen Show, just so she could save him from humiliation. So far, they've only got the first verse, the chorus, and a few lyrics that they don't know where to put yet.

They had Chinese takeout for dinner and it's three AM, so they decide to order pizza for breakfast. They called the only pizza place that's open 24/7: Pizza Dude. Austin agreed to pay for everything since she's helping him write a song. After having a heated debate on whether they should put mushrooms or pepperoni, they decide to go with just plain old cheese pizza. They get off the phone, and Ally then adds how she wishes that they had pickles as a topping choice. The blonde boy made the wrong decision of mentioning the fact that he had never eaten a pickle before. And now they're sitting on the counter as she interrogates him about his pickle virginity.

"I don't know, I just always thought they were funny looking," he shrugs. "They freak me out to be honest. I don't understand why anyone would ever want a cucumber soused in vinegar." He shudders at the thought of even going near one. "I don't even like cucumbers too! Why would I like pickles?"

Ally gasps as if insulting pickles was equivalent to insulting her. "Pickles are nothing like cucumbers!" she fumes, pointing a finger at him. "Cucumbers are tasteless and rubbery, while pickles taste like heaven in your mouth." She pauses and looks up at nothing, fantasizing about biting into a succulent pickle. Dang, she must really be hungry.

Austin is just sitting there, frozen, not sure why she was making a big deal over nothing. Ally hops off of the counter and reaches to get something from a shelf under the counter. He looks at what she's doing, curiously. She comes out, holding a jar of pickles. "You're eating a pickle. Right now."

He is taken aback by her sudden demand. He crosses her arms to challenge her. "And if I don't?"

She taps her chin and thinks for a moment. "Then I won't continue writing the song for you."

Austin's eyes widen, surprised to see this side of her, and holds up his hands in surrender. "Woah, Ally! Just hold on a minute. All this because I don't eat pickles? You don't think you're being a little too unreasonable."

"Yes! I do think I'm being unreasonable cause I'm giving you an easy job by asking you to take one bite of a pickle, while I have to stay up for ten hours to write a song for you."

This shut him up. It's true that he would be nowhere without her help. The more that he thought about it, one pickle wasn't going to hurt him. He huffs and gives in. "FINE. I'll eat the damn pickle," he grumbles. "But I don't get what the big deal is."

Ally jumps up and claps, happily. "I can't believe I'm here to witness you eat your first pickle!" she exclaims. "You know, you really should take advantage of this since I don't really let people eat from my pickle stash."

"Yeah well-" Austin stops. "_Pickle stash? _You mean to say that you have a stash of pickles somewhere?"

She stops and sputters some words incoherently, not knowing what to say. She probably sounds crazy to him right now. She just looks at something behind him. He follows her eyes and they lead to a mini fridge under the counter. He walks over to it. He presses a button on the side and it opens up revealing multiple jars of pickles.

Austin stares at it in shock. He doesn't know why but for some reason, he suddenly got freaked out about how many jars she has in that tiny fridge. He starts to picture Ally as an alien who eats pickles to keep herself alive. He shakes himself out of the thought.

Austin picks up different jars and reads their labels. "Polish, Kosher dill, Bread and Butter, Gherkin, Brined," he pauses as he stares at a jar filled with bright red pickles. "_You have Kool-Aid pickles?_"

Ally opens her mouth. "They're called Koolickles," she says, defensively. "And I don't have time for this. We have a song to finish, and you have a pickle to eat!"

They walk over to one of the tall tables in Sonic Boom. The short brunette sits on one of the stools just so she could _see_ over the table. Austin sits across from her, though he didn't really need to, since he was tall enough. They set the jar of Kosher dills on the table. Austin sighs, just wanting to get this over with so they could finish what they were there for. He takes one whole pickle out with his fingers. He stares at the green vegetable in disgust.

"Do I have to?" he asks, still having that look of disgust.

She nods with a big grin on her face. "Come on, Austin. Take a chance!" she starts. "Break down the walls."

He gulps and looks back at the pickle. He opens his mouth and slowly moves the pickle closer to it. Ally watches in anticipation. The closer it gets, the more he can smell the vinegar its been soaked in. This makes him stop and yell ",Wait!"

Ally jumps up and shakes the table by accident. "WHAT?"

"You said there was no eating in the store!" he tries to say to get him out of this situation.

She gives him a pointed look. "We ate Chinese food, and we're about to eat pizza."

Austin rolls his eyes. "Oh, right." He looks back at the pickle, and then back at Ally. "Just like heaven?" he asks, nervously.

"Just like heaven," she repeats. "Like," she stops to think of something he likes to compare it to. "Pancakes!"

Austin lights up and a cheeky grin appears on his face. "Like pancakes? Alright!" And with that he takes a big bite of it. He chews and tastes the most sour and the most foul thing he has ever tasted. He jumps out of his seat, and goes to the piano to take one of the take out boxes. He spits as much as he could into the box.

"That is not a pancake!" He takes a water bottle and uses the water to gargle. He spits it all out into a trashcan, filled with crumbled up pieces of paper, next to the piano.

"Heaven, you say?" he takes a gigantic gulp of water. "_Satan._ Satan is in that pickle!"

Ally gasps in shock. "How dare you?"

"That was the most horrible thing I have ever tasted in my entire life!" He coughs, trying to spit out any remaining pieces out of his mouth.

She purses her lips together, holding in every bit of anger in her. "I will have you know that pickles are a childhood favorite by kids all over these here United States!"

"Well eating that thing just ruined _my_ childhood!"

The pair hear a knock and they both freeze to turn their heads towards the door. A man is at the door holding a box of pizza.

"Um? Did you guys order pizza?" the man asks, uneasy.

The two look at each other, embarrassed that a complete stranger saw them like this.

"Oh, yeah." Austin walks up to him. He takes the pizza box away from the guy and put his arm around him. "Listen to me, if you ever– ever decide to put pickles as a topping choice, punch yourself in the face," he deadpans, and slaps a twenty dollar bill on his hand. "Keep the change."

The man walks away, confused.

Austin drops the box of pizza on the counter. He was about to dig in when a thought came to his mind. He looks at Ally pointedly. "You would've kept writing the song even if I didn't eat the pickle."

A smile appears on her face. "Yeah," she agrees. "I know. But you still ate it."

He smiles back and holds up his pointy finger as if to say "aha!". "Hold on," he says, and quickly runs to the inside of the counter. He opens the mini fridge and looks through her pickle stash.

Ally looks over the counter, suspiciously. "I don't know what you're doing, but considering that you are going through my pickle stash, I don't really like where this is going."

He rolls his eyes. "Just hold your horses, Ally from the music store," he says, still under the counter.

"Well, I know you don't like pickles, but you might be lying. I just met you a day ago," she remarked. "You may be stealing them. You have history of taking things that aren't yours."

The blonde pokes his head out of the counter and gives her a long death stare, before continuing to look through her stash.

After a few more seconds , Austin comes out from under the counter holding a jar of sliced pickles. She looks at him, amused. He opens the jar and reaches for the pizza box. Smoke comes out as he opens it. One-by-one, he puts slices of pickles all over one half of the pizza. When he was finished, he turned the box towards her. Ally looks at the box in wonder. Her stomach started growling just looking at it.

"Wish come true?" he asks. She smiles and nods her head excitedly.

They both take a slice from their respective sides of the pizza. Ally moans as she takes a bite from her pizza. "This has got to be the most delicious pizza I've ever tasted in my entire life!"

Austin takes a bite from his and cringes. "I did not put a _single _pickle on my side, yet I could still taste it."

Ally takes another bite of her pizza and shrugs. "Oh well, guess you'll just have to _dill_ with it!" she says, laughing at herself.

He just furrows his brows at her. "Typical," he says in a monotone voice.

"Ty-pickle!"


End file.
